


just one more dance with you [art]

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: artwork to accompanyJust One More Dance With You
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letsgooutintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just One More Dance With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891038) by [letsgooutintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain). 



_…Qui-Gon had thrown an arm over Obi-Wan instead, pinning him to the bed, his breath tickling at Obi-Wan’s ear. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and allowed the situation to sink in._


	2. Chapter 2

_And just like when they walked through a kata, Qui-Gon’s intention to move rippled through the Force a second before he stepped forward, allowing Obi-Wan to meet him step for step, back and force, eyes never leaving each other._

__

__

_Obi-Wan’s world narrowed down to that, to Qui-Gon’s eyes, his fingers in his, the way their movement flowed and pulled them ever closer together as the dance demanded. They’d started about two arm length away from each other, but with every turn they drew closer until they walked into the last turn, only a hand width apart._


End file.
